millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Downtown
"One of the most popular shops in Millsberry's bustling downtown area is Trix ®, Toys & Games, which sells all sorts of amusing gadgets and toys that are guaranteed to keep anyone entertained for hours! Another big hit with visitors is The Pet Palace, an essential place to check out for anyone interested in giving a home to a furry (or scaly) new friend. While you’re cruising through downtown you’ll want to be sure to also check out "Bookends" Bookshop, where you can read up on whatever subject strikes your fancy. If you’re looking for a wardrobe change, Wearhouse will be able to outfit you with the clothes you need to make any type of fashion statement. You also have the opportunity to explore your creative side at Studio T, where you can design your own custom T-shirt." History Downtown_Map_8.png Downtown_Map_7.png Downtown_Map_6.png Downtown_Map_5.png "One of the most popular shops in Millsberry's bustling downtown area is Tricks, Toys & Games, which sells all sorts of amusing gadgets and toys that are guaranteed to keep anyone entertained for hours! Another big hit with visitors is The Pet Palace, an essential place to check out for anyone interested in giving a home to a furry (or scaly) new friend." "The newest attraction in Downtown Millsberry is the Millsberry Community Center, whose first project is a Donation Center that accepts contributions for those who are less fortunate. The Donation Center also raises money by offering a popular assortment of rare antiques to Millsberry's most civic-minded citizens. Another popular stop for visitors is the Millsberry Museum, which currently features an outstanding exhibition of famous portraits and a Portrait Studio where visitors can have their own portraits taken." ---- Downtown_Map_4.png Downtown_Map_3.png One of the most popular shops in Millsberry’s bustling downtown area is Tricks, Toys & Games, which sells all sorts of amusing gadgets and toys that are guaranteed to keep anyone entertained for hours! Another big hit with visitors is The Pet Palace, an essential place to check out for anyone interested in giving a home to a furry (or scaly) new friend. The latest popular destination in downtown Millsberry is the Millsberry Museum, which is home to a fantastic portrait exhibition that is now on display, as well as the new Portrait Studio, where residents can get their portraits made. Just down the street from the Museum is Peterson's Construction and Hardware Emporium, your one-stop source for everything needed to make improvements to your home. And across the street you’ll find the Millsberry Post Office, where visitors can stop by and send postcards to all their friends (both inside and outside of Millsberry)! ---- Downtown_Map_2.png Downtown_Map_1.png As everyone in Millsberry knows, ever since the Mayor's decree to bring Downtown "up to date," businesses have rushed in, making it one of the busiest places in the City. You can also visit the Town Hall, sign up for classes at Millsberry Academy, do some shopping at the Grocery Store or Furniture Store, or pick up something to read at Bookends Book Store. There's also the Millsberry Mercantile Bank (to take out some money for that shopping trip), or even pay a visit to Sheriff Crow over at the Police Department! With the holidays just around the corner, citizens of Millsberry have been quite busy buying gifts for their friends and family. Tricks, Toys & Games is doing well, and has even ordered more stock for the upcoming season! In addition to buying gifts, people are also working on their homes so everything’s ready for visiting family members. Be sure to stop by Peterson's Construction & Hardware Emporium. They’re having their annual sale, and people are flooding them with requests for home improvements before the holiday season arrives. ---- Tania’s Hair Salon is now open for business! Located behind Bookends Bookshop on the edge of Peabody Park, Tania’s will definitely be the place that everyone in Millsberry will go to get the latest new hairstyles. Although Tania has been the “style guru” of Millsberry for some time now, she has never had her own shop before. So, the opening of Tania’s Hair Salon has been a much anticipate event in Millsberry! As everyone in Millsberry knows, ever since the Mayor's decree to bring Downtown "up to date," businesses have rushed in, making it one of the busiest places in the City. You can also visit the Town Hall, sign up for classes at Millsberry Academy, do some shopping at the Grocery Store or Furniture Store, or pick up something to read at Bookends Book Store. There's also the Millsberry Mercantile Bank (to take out some money for that shopping trip), or even pay a visit to Sheriff Crow over at the Police Department! ---- The Silver Screen Entertainment Complex is just one of the newest additions to the Town Center. Ever since the Mayor's decree to bring Downtown "up to date," businesses have rushed in, making it one of the busiest places in the City. You can also visit the Town Hall, sign up for classes at Millsberry Academy, do some shopping, or pick up something to read at Bookends Book Store. There's also the Millsberry Mercantile Bank (to take out some money for that shopping trip), or even pay a visit to Sheriff Crow over at the Police Office! Category:Places